Moment of Heaven
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: He winced when she scratched him again, this time her fingers digging into his skin far deeper than before. His clouded eyes glowered down at her, but all he earned in response was a self-satisfied smirk. “Shut up, Malfoy. I know you like it.” Draco/Hermione.


**Moment of Heaven**

 **Summary:** He winced when she scratched him again, this time her fingers digging into his skin far deeper than before. His clouded eyes glowered down at her, but all he earned in response was a self-satisfied smirk. "Shut up, Malfoy. I know you like it." Draco/Hermione.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Draco Malfoy did a lot of stupid things, but this was probably the stupidest of them all.

The blonde pureblood watched as pink, glossy lips parted to let out a long, ethereal moan, blue eyes dark with carnal lust as they focused entirely on the look of pure euphoric pleasure on Hermione Granger's face. His fingers delved in deeper into her core, the tips curling just a little bit to massage a spot he noticed a long time ago that she favored. An admittedly adorable whimper escaped from the girl and he echoed it as if he was enjoying himself as he felt her legs tighten their grip around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

His tall form loomed over her petite figure as he pinned her wrists to the bed with one hand and continued to stroke her pussy with the other. Hermione had the straps of her nightgown slid down enough to bare her breasts to his hungry eyes and the hem of it hiking up to reveal a tantalizing view of the jewel between her thighs and the flushed, porcelain skin of her smooth belly. Her pink nipples were deliciously erect in the cold air in his room, and Draco could no longer resist the temptation that whispered out to him as he bent low to envelop his mouth around one rosy bud. The witch's body quivered under the drilling of his fingers and the wet feeling of his tongue darting out to roughly swirl around her nipple. To which he took this as a sign of encouragement and promptly thrust his fingers harder into her until just his knuckles were visible. The mewl he got in return was more than priceless.

Draco was pretty sure that he was going to end up in the fiery pits of Hell for this. He was not a strong believer of life after death, but if there really was an afterlife, he was kind of certain that the underworld would be his infinite home when death would come and claim his life. He could list out a number of reasons why they shouldn't be doing this, but he'd be lying if he said he had any intention to stop. His parents would probably kill him for sleeping around with a Muggle-born and her two dimwits of best friends would definitely not hesitate to butcher him with their bare hands if either side were to find out. But the consenquences paled in comparison to the erotic sounds she made and the wanton expressions he could elicit from her with just a brush of his fingers against her most sensitive bundle of nerves. He loved watching her face- mostly because he was the only one who could see her like this and the fact really just spurred him on even more.

He couldn't remember how many times they had done this, nor did he find the capability to pinpoint how it all started. All he could recall was the sight of her in a see-through dress that reached just above her knees as she waltzed into his room in the middle of the night, waking him up the moment she had opened the door. The memory was the first time she came to him to satisfy her sexual needs and it was the mark of a new beginning to their already complicated relationship. Of course she still hated him, and he still hated her, but the sexual tension was there and hate sex was still sex. If it could benefit them both, then neither of them had any room for complaints.

"You're taking this too slow." Hermione's frustration-tinted voice dripped with a sexy edge of desperation as her closed eyelids finally fluttered open to look at him. Her sentence was coupled with an angry groan as he freed her wrists to place his palm flat over her pelvic bone to halt her small gestures of bucking her hips against his fingers. Blue met brown and for the first time that night, he could see the emotions her eyes reflected as she stared back at him. Resentment danced in her eyes, the tinge of hunger evident in those pools of hazel. Despite the cute tint of pink coloring her cheeks, Granger still had the audacity to grit her teeth at him.

Not that he minded. That look on her visage always did get him excited.

"Impatient, aren't we?" he taunted with a smirk, his rich timbre heavy with suppressed desire. His mockery towards her gained him a hard bite on his hand as he reached it upwards to cup her face. Crimson blood oozed out of the tiny holes of the appendage as he tugged it out of her teeth's firm hold with a deep scowl wrenching at his lips. The sharp, pricking pain coursed all the way to his wrist, but it did not serve to cool down his sexual drive in any way. If anything, his cock throbbed harder in his pants, constricting almost painfully through the thick fabric. "Cute. Very cute, Granger. And I thought I was a brute."

"A brute is what you would call a man," Hermione's growled retort came almost instantly like an immediate impulse. Her slitted eyes glared down at him with a heat that, if she had the ability, could have reduced him to cinders. "And as you can see, I am not a man. Or do you need a stronger reminder?" She arched her chest up for emphasis.

"Then it would suffice to call you a bitch instead," Draco replied in kind before slamming his lips harshly against hers to silence her smart comeback. Brief yet demanding, the hot lip-lock was broken almost swiftly as it started. Yet he pulled back only enough to permit a distance of a mere hair's breadth away between his mouth and hers. His blue orbs bored directly into hers as his warm breath fanned over her upper lip. "And for your information, Granger, we are not in class and thus you have no need to point out the obvious."

"I wouldn't have any need to point it out if you didn't give me a reason to."

Draco quickened his pace, his fingers increasing in speed and force as he watched. Watched with male pride and satisfaction as the challenging look on her features was reduced to one that resembled euphoria at its finest. Her mouth opened to grant escape for a shaky whimper, a sound which was soon followed by a trembling breath. The deep loathing was still there in her eyes, yet it was accompanied by a more sensual look. Pleading. _Begging_.

She was actually _begging_ him to take her.

"Last chance, Granger," he snarled, thumb meeting her swollen clit in quick, rough circles as he played with the hard bud. "Apologize and I _might_ just _consider_ fucking you."

Despite her body craving for release, Hermione peered down at him and shot him an icy glare. "No chance, _Malfoy_."

He pulled his fingers out, ignoring the wet popping noise that he earned in response to his actions as he eyed her defiance melt down into a boiling pot of urgent want and despair. "That wasn't what I asked," he spoke calmly as if he were merely talking about the weather.

The girl gripped his sheets with both hands, making sure that her clutch was tight enough to reduce them to shreds. Cold hatred entered her eyes yet again, will and determination showing off her refusal to back down and beg. But this appeal of open resistance lasted for only a second as the pureblood scooted away, threatening to leave. Her glare once more was replaced by a desperate plea for him to come back, anger immediately forgotten and quickly overtaken by the sheer desire to relieve the ache in the lower part of her body. Draco, upon seeing her willingness to put an end to her bold disobedience, instantly returned to his spot right between her legs.

"Well?" he prodded, one delicate, well-sculptured eyebrow raised in question. His voice harbored a harsh tone that asserted dominance.

Hermione couldn't resist the delightful shiver that racked down her spine at the lustful stare he pinned her with. Lips shivering, Hermione chewed on the bottom half of her mouth before finally parting it to form out the words: "I'm sorry. Please take me." Her voice was barely above a hushed whisper, but that was more than enough for Draco.

Gliding both hands down to his pants, Draco started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans with a haste that was completely understandable at this point. Patience was promptly banished into oblivion as he only pushed his pants down to the area beneath his hips before he fisted a hand around the base of his cock and positioned himself at her slit. He moved the tip of his manhood up and down her slick walls, relishing in her moans of pleasure and whines for more before he delivered a loud smack on her dripping cunt. The way Hermione's spine arched and her thighs twitched at the sudden slap was more than he could take, and before he could stop himself, his control finally slipped with the harsh whispering of a savage curse under his breath, his cock driving hilt-deep into her welcoming cavern. A loud, throaty groan built in his chest and left his lips as a tight, wet pleasure assaulted his senses. Having forgone restraint, Draco clutched onto either side of Hermione's hips as he thrust in and out of her, his pace hot and fast.

His mind could barely register the dirty words Hermione blessed him with as the feeling of her forcing her muscles to clamp down on him stole his ability to breathe. Freeing one hand, Draco hoisted her leg left up in the air and hooked it around his shoulder, using the added leverage to his advantage as he stretched her walls to their limit and pushed his cock deeper into her pussy. Shifting his position, it took him merely seconds before he found the right angle, as confirmed by her estatic gasps and half-formed attempts at saying his name as the tip of his cock brutally brushed against that sweet spot within. Not a single moment was wasted as he promptly increased the speed of his thrusting, rutting into her with a force that could have broken any normal human into half. He leaned forward until his chest was pressed tightly against her breasts, this new stance increasing the already impossibly awesome sensations tenfold.

Exhaustion teased at the dark corners of her mind, and Hermione was pretty sure that her body was already sore, inside and out. Yet Draco did not ease his tempo, merely driving harder and harder into her with each buck of his hips, the headboard slamming against the wall louder and louder each time. Not that she wanted him to stop- she was certain her legs were ready to give out, but she had to keep feeling him like this. Keep feeling his cock pound into her and reach further than any man had ever reached before. Hermione screamed out in perfect, sinful pleasure as she trailed her hands from his chest, up to his shoulders and down to his back. Her rose-polished nails savored the feeling of his muscles flexing under her touch, before they dug deeper into his skin, hard enough to draw out blood as she dragged them upwards, leaving bloody, beautiful scratch marks on his pale flesh. Draco let out a feral growl, throwing his head back as he sped up his momentum and her whimpers rose in tandem. His thighs and calves screamed out in pain, but God forbid Draco give a bloody damn about that.

This felt far too good to stop right now.

"Granger..." he groaned as he felt her scratch, not sure if he wanted the marks of her fingernails on his back yet not denying at the same time that the action turned him on.

There was a gleam of mischief in Hermione's normally dull orbs as she observed the raw emotions that crossed the blonde's masculine face. Curious fascination joined this tiny glint of mirth as she stared at Draco's long, thick eyelashes over his scarlet-flushed cheeks, his mouth parted widely to form out sharp pants and long, drawn out moans. He seemed so needy like this- almost submissive with a thin layer of sweat covering every inch of his body. But occassionally slivers of dominance would peek through, his desperate groans more often than not turning into predatory growls and animalistic snarls.

She had never noticed how seemingly god-like he actually was. Maybe it was because during the previous nights, she never really bothered to look at him when the sex took place. Until now, she never realized to what extent the sexiness of Draco- _freaking_ -Malfoy could reach.

He winced when she scratched him again, this time her fingers digging into his skin far deeper than before. His clouded eyes glowered down at her, but all he earned in response was a self-satisfied smirk.

"Shut up, Malfoy. I know you like it," she managed to say in between chopped out screams and breathless intakes of breath. Draco made a small noise from the back of his throat that sounded oddly between a chuckle and a groan, a lazy smile spreading on his lips.

"I don't recall ever saying I wasn't enjoying myself," he responded with a playful roll of his eyes, before leaning closer to touch her forehead with his. "That's supposed to be obvious by now."

The gesture caused Hermione's heart to do a wondrous flip. Draco seemed almost as if he was spiritually at ease with her, gentle, and dare she say it, _loving_ as he looked straight into her eyes. This kind of showing of any feeling other than hatred and lust made her insides all warm and fuzzy- and it wasn't in the usual, sexual way, either. It ignited a different kind of sensation within her, a sensation she had felt many times before- and although under any normal circumstances, she would feel as if she couldn't afford being showered with such affection... but at this moment, Hermione didn't care.

When the coil of heat at the pit of her stomach finally burst into a raging fire and she unraveled, coming all over his cock- Draco had already had his head buried into the crook of her neck, trailing, hot open-mouthed kisses and giving her sharp, playful nips here and there. A couple more thrusts later, he, too, reached his peak, shooting out his seed in long spurts inside her. Still, he didn't pull out of her, his thrusts growing stagnant as they rode out their highs together.

Approximately five minutes later, the pair found themselves lying down on his bed, backs facing one another. Usually, she would have left the moment the sex was over and done with, but tonight, for some odd reason neither of them could actually comprehend, she had decided to stay. For a long time, none of them said a thing- both unsure on what to talk about and not wanting to break the calm, comfortable silence in the air around them. Easy companionship was something you would rarely find in someone you would deem your arch-nemesis, and yet they found it in another and more surprisingly, didn't mind it. For the first time, she couldn't think of him as a prick and for the first time, he didn't find her annoying enough to kick her out of his own room.

"Draco?" she finally called out after a while. He didn't justify her with a response, but swiveled around when he felt her fingers running across the red wounds on his back, the blood now already dry.

He felt a strange pull at the strings of his heart as she bit her lip and gave him a timid stare. Her eyes no longer held that deep-rooted resentment and now merely beamed with a light that he could only understand as glee. He had never seen her making such a face before- at least not towards him- that he couldn't help but feel inclined to regard her with his full attention.

"I would like to thank you, for your, erm... favors," she murmured shyly, averting her gaze from his unwavering gape. He blinked, wondering where the defiant woman from before disappeared to and where this timid, little girl came from. Still not saying anything, he waited for her to continue. "I... uh, I know this would come off as weird coming from me, but... I feel like things are starting to change between us. Don't you?" Her last sentence was uttered in a soft whisper that was carried off by the wind, sending shivers down his spine.

Were things really starting to change? Perhaps. He _was_ beginning to see her in a different light. Although, he wasn't entirely sure how that happened. They just... they just sort of clicked earlier.

He opened his mouth to answer, but immediately clamped his lips tightly shut. He didn't trust his voice, nor his words at the moment, so he simply nodded his head. But that seemed to be a good enough answer for the brightest witch of their age. Her features brightened up into a joyful smile, the pink on her cheeks now seeming like a glow instead of a blush. And her eyes- _good lord_ , her eyes- they looked straight into his, staring right into his soul yet holding that angelic, almost innocent trust in them.

He had seen this expression countless times on her visage. It was the kind of look she would give to either that damn Harry Potter or dumb Ronald Weasley. But he was the cause of this look now, and knowing that made his heart swell a bit with pride. In that brief locking of eyes, he felt as if she had just robbed him of a small part of his heart.

"I'm glad to hear you feel the same," she nearly chortled before shaking her head, possibly to calm herself. "We should really get to sleep. Goodnight, Draco," she whispered, the sound of his given name escaping through her lips igniting a stronger feeling that traveled from his heart and down to his stomach. Not able to speak, Draco simply watched as she whirled her back to him again, already on her way to dreamland.

"Goodnight... Hermione," he eventually said, but slumber had already taken her.

As he eyed the up and down motion of her body heaving just in time with her sleepy inhales and exhales, Draco couldn't help but think back on the first night and what could have possibly evolved from then. Could it be that somehow without him even realizing it, he had formed a deeper connection with Hermione Granger? Love was an odd word, and though he would never admit it, what he felt for her was the closest to that.

He had heard of stories of friends with benefits developing feelings for each other, but never did he really believe in them, and even if he did, he wouldn't really care anyway because all of his previous sexual encounters lacked little to no attachments. But now that he himself was experiencing it, he found that his beliefs were starting to reform as well. Perhaps, in some way, the prison of ice that held his heart captive had melted away before he even knew it. Hermione was the living proof of that small yet meaningful epiphany. She had planted seeds of humanity and empathy within him and had watered them with sensual touches and hushed whispers that it was beginning to blossom into love. Or maybe not yet close to love. Maybe affection was more like it.

But he had a hunch that the feelings taking residence in his heart could only bloom into something more. Perhaps in time she would recognize it as well.

 **A/N:** Wow, my first Draco/Hermione fanfic! Lol. I don't know if I wrote their characters well enough so I apologize beforehand if some parts of the story seemed a little weird. I just thought of making a piece of my favorite HP pairing for once. Typing this out was a fun ride, so I hope you guys enjoyed this as well. Don't forget to RR when you have the time!


End file.
